The Aura Stone
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After a quick and surprize visit from Gary Oak, Misty must keep an eye on something that's quite rare, but three criminals are after it and will do anything in their power to obtain it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Aura Stone **

**Diclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the small city known as Cerulean, at the water pokemon gym Misty the gym leader was relaxing with her pokemon after quite a tuff battle, she was soaking her feet in the rectangle shaped pool and watched as her pokemon either swam about or played togther, she was also enjoying her newest pokemon, who was currently sitting beisde her since it wasn't a water pokemon.

"That was quite a tuff battle guy's I'm really proud of you, you really came out on top," Misty smiled as she watched them play, as they all made noises in return, suddenly there was an knock at the door of the gym, it seemed kind of in a hurry, "huh, wonder if that's another challenger?" Misty opened the door and was surprized to see someone quite unexpected standing there.

"Hey there red, long time no see," it was Gary Oak with a big grin on his and his pokemon umbreon by his side.

Misty blinked confused as to why the young profeser was here to see her, "Gary? Wha-what bring's you here?" She stood aside and let them in.

"Sorry for dropping in on you like this, but I need a favour," Gary stated as he checked out Misty's pokemon and he seemed rather impressed with them.

Misty eye's furrowed, "what kind of favor?"

"Well you see, last week me and my team, were having an expidition and we found something quite unusal, I was going to turn it into the museum, but they can't take it until next month for some reason, I have some business to take of in another region, so I was hoping I could give it to you for safe keeping, your were the only person I could reach on such short notice...I would have gave it to my grandpa, but I can't even reach Pallet town in the time that I have to leave," Gary explained with annoyed expression on his face.

"When do you have to leave?" Misty asked curious.

"An hour," Misty's eye's widened.

"Well, okay I'll watch over it, but what is it excatly?"

Gary looked around the gym, Misty raised her eyebrow, but didn't thnk much of it,"um, well, I'm not excatly sure yet, but I think it hold's some mysterist power, I mean just by holding it you'll feel a wave of engry through your entire body, well that's what happened to me anyway," Gary got rather excited just thinking about it.

Misty mouth dropped open, "and you don't have any idea what it is at all?"

Gary shook his head, "nope, that's why I need to take it to the museum to get some help on finding out, but like I said earlier I have to wait a month, I don't know what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands, so you really need keep it safe...well thanks a million red I gotta run, see ya in a month's time, come on umbreon we gotta move," with that said Gary and his pokemon ran out the gym leaving a dumbfounded Misty behind.

"Gary, wait!" Misty reached her hand out to stop him, but was too late, he was gone, the gym leader sighed as the door of the gym slammed shut behind him, "great, now what?" Misty said frustraited as she eyed the bag that Gary left behind, her pokemon had continued to swim except for her newly obtained Eevee who had come to join her along with Azurill they has both jumped on the table next to the bag.

Feeling rather curious, Misty approched the bag carefully and inspected the bag, she unzipped the top of it and gasped in fright as her enitre gym light up in a sparkly crystal glowing colour, tiny sparkles of blue crystal's flew around her and she could see the body heat of all her pokemon once she placed a hand on the top of the crystal.

After a few minutes Misty tore her hand from it, she was breathing heavilly, "wha-what was that, I feel kind of funny,"

x

Meanwhile on the far outshirks of the city, there was a group of three weirdly dressed people, one of them who was a women that was dressed in a long red dress, red boots, with black hair and long black gloves on her hands, was crouched down working on a computer, "sir, the computer's picking up signal's from the stone."

She had turned to a man who was wearing a long black hooded cloak, the only thing you could see was his one red eye shining through it, "excellent, this'll bring us much closer to finding it, then once we have it in our posseion, we must bring it back to the Unova region, were we will summon the greatest ledgendry pokemon of all time," He said rather excited as he went on, his vocie was quite deep and gruffy.

"Um, how we gonna find it, that boy could've took it anywhere?" Asked a man who was standing next to the women and was dress almost the same as the women, execpt he wore trousers and a shirt along with black gloves.

The hooded man got rather impatient and released a pokeball, he twirled the ball on the tip of his finger of his, the other man whinced and mentally slapped himself for asking questions, "do I need to answer that question? Bescause if you had been paying attention, like you should have been, you would have saw what Rita here placed on the boy's bag pack before we lost him, which I must congratulate you on, I am knew to this whole technology thing." The hooded man held his hand toward's the women named Rita who bowed down to him.

"Thank you, master," Rita nooded and showed the man next to a tracking device.

"Whao a tracking device, sweet."

"Come now, we have that stone to obtain and at no matter what the cost, I'll do anything and stop anyone that get's in my way, be it man or pokemon," with that said the three of them packed up quickly and headed towards the city, which wasn't too far from where they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Aura Stone **

**A:N/ Auramaster24 came up with the idea of the of the Aura Stones first, oh and I've fixed the mistakes on Chapter 1 cause there was quite a few.. anyway Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 2**

Misty was closing up for the night having placed all of her pokemon in their pokeball's and locked the front door of the gym, she rubbed her eye's as she headed to her room for some sleep, "oh, what a day, I hope I've place that werid stone somewhere safe," she yawned as Eevee brushed against the bottom of her legs and Misty smiled and picked him up, "hey, there Eevee."

"Eevee,"

Suddenly there was a bang at the front of the gym, Misty almost dropped Eevee in fright, "ah!Who could be calling this late at night?" She asked outloud before heading to where the pool was, she gasped in fear when she saw three people standing in the door having blowen the doors open using their pokemon, "who-who are you?" Misty asked a little worried, the three standing were dress weird.

"Hehehe, I'm guessing this is the gym leader of Cerulean city, am I right?" Asked the man in the cloak.

Rita nooded her head, "yes sir, her names Misty Waterflower, a potiental aura user I believe, there is another somewhere on this planet, acording to the ledgend, there are other's who can use it, but these two are different from the rest."

The hooded man nooded in understanding, Misty mouth was wide open at hearing this, what the heck were they on about? She'd never heard of anything like that before, "uh, what you do want?" Misty asked in a panic tone.

The hooded man didn't answer, instead, he clicked his fingers, and smoke started seeping in from behind them, Misty noticed that the man and the women had mask's on to cover their faces, "wha - what are y-you d-doing?" Misty coughed and tried to cover her mouth but even that didn't help.

Misty collapsed to the ground, the hooded man turned to the two behind him, "bring her with us, and search the gym for that stone, it's has to be here somewhere!"

"Right!" The two saulted in Unsion.

The two criminals searched the gym and it wasn't long before they found the bag with the stone in it, Eevee was hiding behind a corner wall, watching them, it was scared when it saw them taking Misty, but after being comforted by Azurill, both pokemon followed them outside where a van was waiting just beofore the path leading to the gym.

"Azu!" Azurill called to Eevee as it jumped on the back of the van.

"Eevee!" Eevee nooded and jumped on as the van was begining to start up and it wasn't long before they drove of.

They arrived in Vermillion city about two hour's later and headed strait for the ferry port where they seeked the van onto the back of the boat that was going to the Unova region, little did they know that a certain trio was following closely behind them.

They got out the van as they arrived in the holding placed for the stuff that was heading to that region, "man, I'm starved, anyone else here hungry beside's me?" Asked the man.

Rita rollled her eye's, "is that all you think about?"

"No, I'm just really hungry," he replied.

The hooded man had just climbed out the van, "you may do as you wish for now, just don't draw any attention to yourself, I have a feeling that we're being followed."

The two just nooded and left while the hooded man left in a different direction after lo cking the van of course, meanwhile the trio that had been following close behind came out from the shadow's of the crates that they had been hiding behind.

"I can't believe the boss assigned us to track down Team Plasma," Jessie cried in exceitment.

"Yeah, he must really like us now, dat he gave us a promotion," said a cat like pokemon called Meowth.

"Right and we won't fail now that we're not following those's twerps around every mintue of the day."

"But, what if we run into the twerp's, it could happen." Stated James.

"Well, we could still try and catch his pikachu, it's not like he can get in the way of our other mission."

"Your right, Jessie." James said as they made their way up the stair's.

Team Rocket where dressed differently they wore sunglasses and long black coat's and hat's, they made their way up to the first room of the ship which was named Saint Ann's 2, "you guy's don't think this ship will sink just like the last one do ya?" Asked Meowth who was a little nervous.

"Quit, your worrying Meowth!" Jessie snapped, "the boss, know's what he's doing, he just want's some knew pokemon, without the twerp's here this time we won't fail." They had entered the big dinning hall of the ship where they saw many pokemon and people going about doing different things.

Some where battling and other's where looking at the small stall's that where all around the place, Jessie brought out a wakie talkie, "okay kill the light's!" She ordered.

"Right!" Said a vocie on the other end.

They were scream's all around the ship as it was covered in darkness, "what's going on?" Cried a passenger.

One light switched on and the three TR memebers where standing under it, "hahahahah!"

"It's Team Rocket!"

"That's right and we're here to steal all of your pokemon!" Jessie grinned.

Meanwhile down in the holding dock's, Misty had just woken up, she saw that she was tied up, "what, where am I?" She tried to struggle out of the ropes, but she found it hopeless, she sighed but smiled when she heard and saw her pokemon azurill and eevee, "azurill and eevee, I'm so glad you guys are okay." she sighed with relife.

"Azu."

"Eevee"

Suddenly there was another vocie, one that she found unfamlier, "hello, is anyone there?" It was a boy.

Misty tried to sit up but she found it quite difficult, "hello, yes in here, please can you help me?" She cried.

The boy had finally found her he looked in the van and was surprized to find Misty all tied up, "whoa, what happened to you? Don't worry I'll get you out!" He climed in and untied Msity from the ropes. He helped her out the out the van.

"Oh, thank you, my names Misty." Misty said as she picked up her Azurill and returned eevee to it''s pokeball.

The boy was just the same hieght as her, he had black hair and wore jeans and a top, he had blue eyes and his hair was also quite scruffy, he also carried a bag on his shoulders, "Misty? That's a nice name, my names Jack, I'm just a pokemon trainer, although I do like to try a bit of coordinating now and then," Suddenly the boat begin to sway back and fourth quite roughly.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Aura Stone **

**Chapter 3**

The boat swayed from side to side Misty and Jack ran up to the top of the boat along to see a bunch of TR member's trying to steal everyones pokemon, "it's Team Rocket!" Misty gasped, Jack glanced back at her and growled, when suddenly there was a loud bang sound, one of the pokemon had let out a solarbeam which put a hold on the bottom of the boat, many of the TR members had made their escape and without any pokemon the only one's left behind were Jessie James and Meowth.

Meowth was panicking, "I knew this was a bad idea, you's guys, the boat's going to sink!"

Jessie growled, "meowths right, come on let's get outta here!" the trio wiped out their jet packs and flew off into the sky leaving the other TR members to get out by themselfs.

Other people were paniking and runing around the place, the the criminals where trying to get back to the holding bay to get the the stone, the man had went down and was shocked to find Misty no longer there, he brought out his walkie talkie, "sir, she's gone and I think she's got the stone!"

The man with the hood and Rita were standing outside the door of the holding dock, "what! we have to find her before this boat sinks!" He yelled.

Rita was looking at a machine, "si,r she's on the top deck!"

The hooded man turned to Rita, "how do you know?"

"I placed a tracking device on her." She replied.

"Once again you have proven yourself worthy Rita, quick we must get her back!" Rita nooded and followed the hooded man and the other man had soon joined them.

The boat was now filling up with water, people were piling onto the life boats and nearly everyone got away expect from Misty and Jack, "oh no we've missed the life boats, what do we do?" Jack yelled.

Misty looked around for any sign of a boat, she didn't have any of her water pokemon with her apart from Azurill, and he was hardly strong enough to help keep both Jack and Misty afloat in the water, Misty turned to Jack, "hey do you have any water pokemon?"

Jack opened his mouth and was about to say something when they were suddenly attacked by an houndour, Misty had fell and Jack fell on top of her, the houndour growled at them, Jack looked up and saw a hooded man and a man and a women, Misty gasped, "it's them."

"You know them?"

"Hand over that Stone?" Rita demanded.

Misty looked at her bag she knew she had it in there, and she couldn'let these guys have it, suddenly there was an explosion coming from the engin of the boat, knocking all of them into the water, Jack grabbed onto Misty as they went under the water, he let out a pokemon and he grabbed onto it and it carried them to safety away from the boat.

Misty had lost conciousness after they had been pulled under the water, Jack had manged to lift her onto his pokemon which was a Blastoise, "Blastosie get us outta here!" He commaned.

"Blast!" The pokemon replied.

The waves were tough since a storm was rolling in, Jack held onto Misty and onto the shell of blastosie, the water pokemon kepted being pushed by the waves.

Jack was gasping for air as blastosie stood up from the water and collasped on the beach, "ugh..G-good j-job blastosie, return...Misty!" Jack fell to his knee's as he brought out his pokeball, he picked her up bridle style, "I gotta get to the pokemon centre," Jack said determind.

He ran all around the town searching for the pokemon centre, he also found out that the town was called Lacunosa, once he found the pokemon centre he rushed in startling the nurse that worked there, he was unaware that he ran a past a boy with a yellow pokemon, a girl with a dragon pokemon in her hair and a boy with green hair.

The three trainers were currently starring out the window of the pokemon centre watching the rain coming down, "boy, I'm sure glad we made it time, before the rain started to come down heavilly, it's coming down in bucks out there now," said the green haired pokemon trainer known as Cilian.

The boy with the pikachu was known as Ash Ketchum nooded as he took off his hat to wipe some water off his forehead, "yeah, me too and we can finnally get something to eat cause I am starved, what about you buddy, you must be hungry too?" Ash turning to the mouse pokemon on his shoulders.

Pikachu nooded, "pika!"

The girl with the pokemon in her hair, shook her head when she heard their stomachs growling, "ugh, what a kid, that's all you think about, anyway at least we'll get a nice soft bed for the night, right Axew?" Iris said and smiled when her pokemon jumped out of her hair.

"Axew!" The pokemon smiled back.

The three trainers smiled down at the pokemon, when the doors of the pokemon centre bursted open, they only caught the back of the boy who had run in and strait up to the nurse Joy, she shot off her seat when she saw what was in his hands, "oh, my what happened?"

"Please, nurse Joy you have to help?" Jack asked in a blind panic.

Joy nooded and called for the pokemon that help her, Misty was rushed away, "don't worry I'll do everything I can." Jack nooded as she left.

He sighed and turned round only to face Ash and the others, "hey, are you okay what happened?" Asked Ash.

Jack looked down, "well, we're on the boat heading for the Unova region, it was attacked and it sunk, everyone got off safely though apart from us, I had to use my water pokemon to get us here, I just hope she's alright, I think she took in a lot of water."

The three of them were shocked, "whoa, and you got all the way here?" Asked Iris.

Jack nooded as Ash's pikachu had jumped down from his shoulders and was sniffing the air, pikachu went in the direction that nurse Joy had took off in, "pika?" Pikachu said with his head to the side like a puppy.

Ash heard pikachu and looked passed Jack to see pikachu wonder down the corrider of the centre, "pikachu..." He trailed off and began following curious as to what pikachu was sniffing.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Aura Stone **

**Chapter 4 **

Ash continued to follow the mouse pokemon who was currently sniffing the air down the corriders of the pokemon centre, "pikachu, you smell something buddy?" Ash asked while pikachu pointed towards a door, the door was slightly opened, Ash looked around for the nurse while wondering whether he should go in or not, but his curiosity got the better of him, so he couldn't resist, taking one last look around for the nurse just incase, he placed a hand on the door handle and pikachu jumped onto his shoulders.

Ash slowly opened the door only to receive a shock, what he found was one of his old friends lying on the bed, he rushed to side of her bed, "Mi-Misty?" Ash breathed out, Ash starred down at the water pokemon trainer who was still out cold.

Meanwhile back in the lobby, Iris had noticed that Ash had left them, "hey where is Ash and pikachu?"

Cilian turned to her, "I saw him go down that way, come on we should follow him."

Iris nooded along with axew, "right!"

"Axew!"

Jack followed behind the two trainers and they found Ash and pikachu in the room down in the corrider, "there you are Ash," cried Iris as they all entered.

Ash looked to them, Cilian noticed the sad look on face as he watched over the girl on the bed, "you okay, Ash?"

"Misty?" Said Jack coming round to the otherside off the bed.

Ash looked up at him, "you know her?" he questioned in surpize.

Jack nooded, "yeah, she's the one that I carried into the pokemon centre." Nurse Joy had come into the room and was surprized to see them all in there.

"Oh, hello there." She greeted.

Ash quickly swung round, "nurse Joy is Misty gonna be okay?"

Jack blinked, "you know her too?"

Ash turned back round to him, "yeah, I used to travel around with her."

"Whoa."

Nurse Joy smiled at Ash, "don't worry your friend will be fine, she took in quite a lot of water, but it's all cleared, all she needs now is some rest, I'm sure she'll be up on her feet by tomorrow," Ash and Jack sighed in relief and so did pikachu.

"Thanks nurse Joy," said Ash.

"No problem," said the nurse as she left.

The trainers had left Misty to rest and they headed for the canteen of the centre for something to eat, "so, Ash how do you know Misty?" Asked Jack once they'd finished eating.

Ash took a sip out of his drink, "me and pikachu have traveled around with her since the beggining of our journey, isn't that right buddy?" Ash said smiling at pikachu, who nooded, "pika pi!" "In fact Misty was the very first person I met on my journey, she fished me out of a river while we ran from a flock of spearrow, I'll never forget that day," Ash said as he had a far away look on his face.

"Wow, that's some story Ash," Said Cilian.

What the group didn't know was that a certain trio was watching them from around the corner, a certain trio known as team rocket, "fancy running into the twerps here, and look that's the same boy from the boat, so that must mean that the redheaded twerp's here two," Said meowth with a grin while hanging off James head.

Jessie nooded, "and she has something we want."

"But Jessie, you heard thoses strangly dressed people, they said they wanted it too, they'll probably take it from us, I think we should just stick to the mission that the boss gave us, and quit while we're ahead." James suggested with his arms folded.

Jessie frowned, "do you know exactly what there after James? This could be big, we could land ourselfs with another promotion with this...No we're are getting that stone!" Jessie cried in determination, while James sighed in defeat.

It was now late at night, everyone had gone to sleep, Ash found himself unable too, he tossed and turned and almost kicked pikachu out the bed, who was curled up at the foot of it, _'I wonder why Misty came all the way out here, man I haven't seen her in so long...I've really missed her...That's it I just have to go down and see her,' _Ash got out of bed not realizing that he'd woke pikachu up, he could hear the pokemon yawn, "I'm sorry pikachu did I wake you?"

Pikachu nooded but told him it was alright, "you, wanna come see Misty?" Ash said as he put his clothes back on. The mouse pokemon answered yes by jumping onto his shoulders. The trainer smiled and started to make his way down the hall and too were the room that Misty was in.

Ash sat by her bed in dark there was some light coming in from the window, Ash starred down at her while she slepted, but he noticed that she seemed to be having a dream, her eyes twitched and her hands had started to move, what surprized him even more was when she started to speak, "Ash...Ash...Please...help me." Ash shot off from his seat, now knowning that she was a nightmare.

"Pikachu, she's having a nightmare, I have to wake her up!" Ash cried in determination.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped onto the bed.

Ash clutched her shoulders gently and shook her a little but only gently, "Misty, It's me Ash, you have to wake up, I'm here it's okay!"

Misty suddenly opened her eye's as Ash had let go, he sighed in relief, her eye's widened in surprize, "A-Ash a-and pikachu?" She said softly.


End file.
